


Jeszcze jedna szansa

by Lycoris_Caldwelli



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, drogi hotel, miękkie łóżko, przepraszanie nie jest proste, taka sytuacja, trudne sprawy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_Caldwelli/pseuds/Lycoris_Caldwelli
Summary: Podobno czas leczy rany, a szczere rozmowy pomagają w rozwiązaniu konfliktów.„Gówno prawda” – pomyślał Tony Stark, gdy kolejny misterny plan naprawienia wszystkich błędów rozpadał się na jego oczach.Oczywiście, również tym razem wszystkiemu winny był Steve Rogers.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony nie wiedział, kiedy to się zaczęło. Zupełnie nie miał nad tym kontroli. Po prostu pewnego cholernego dnia musiał odruchowo złapać za telefon, ten pieprzony stary telefon, i napisać wiadomość z jakimś banałem, pustym idiotyzmem. Był to jednak jeden z tych kamyczków, które są w stanie pociągnąć za sobą lawinę.

Odpowiedź pojawiła się błyskawicznie.

Sam też długo nie zwlekał z ripostą.

A potem... Potem jakoś poszło. Tuż przed snem musiał wysłać przynajmniej jedną wiadomość. Bez tego nie potrafiłby zasnąć. Koszmary przychodziły tak czy siak, ale świadomość, że on również nie radzi sobie ze wspomnieniami, jakoś dodawała Tony'emu otuchy. Pisał więc „Dlaczego musisz być taki uparty?” i „To wszystko twoja wina” oraz „Nigdy tego nie chciałem”.

Odpowiedzi początkowo były gwałtowne, bolesne niemal jak ciosy, które przypieczętowały koniec wszystkiego, nad czym tak ciężko pracowali. Stopniowo jednak ten ogień wypalał się i zmieniał w kojące ciepło jego uwagi. Nie mógł pozwolić mu zgasnąć. Musiał go podsycać, bo bez niego życie stałoby się nie do zniesienia. Nim się obejrzał, sam zaczął łagodnieć. „Masz gdzie spać?” napisał kiedyś, nie uświadamiając sobie jeszcze, że jedyne, czego pragnął, to wiedzieć, że on śpi w pokoju obok. „Jadłeś coś dzisiaj?” wystukał innego dnia, powoli zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że oddałby wszystko, byleby tylko znów móc usiąść przy nim w kuchni, pić kawę z kubka w gwiazdki i paski czy wyjadać naleśniki z jego talerza.

Aż w końcu pewnego dnia Tony obudził się w sypialni, którą przygotował specjalnie dla niego, z jednym z tych cholernych kubków, których kupił cały komplet, bo kiedyś wydawało mu się to tak szalenie zabawne, oraz świadomością, że tym razem posunął się za daleko.

Przetarł dłonią zmęczone oczy i jeszcze raz spojrzał na ekran telefonu tak starego, że zapewne działał już tylko na słowo honoru. Nie, nie wyśnił tego. Wiadomość naprawdę tam była. Siedziała sobie bezczelnie w folderze z poprzedniczkami i zdawała się krzyczeć mu prosto w twarz „Przecież wiedziałeś, że w końcu do tego dojdzie”.

Oczywiście, że wiedział. Był w końcu geniuszem.

Westchnął i jeszcze raz ocenił szkody. Wiadomość dość zwięźle wyznaczała termin spotkania oraz sposób, w jaki można było dostać się na miejsce. Miejsce, o którego pierwotnym przeznaczeniu niemal zupełnie zapomniał.

Wiele lat temu, gdy pogrążył się w zepsuciu i rozpuście po wypadku rodziców (”Morderstwie” – upomniał się w myślach, choć bez dawnej zaciekłości), wykupił na stałe kilka pokoi hotelowych w różnych miastach na całym świecie. Wszystkie miały dźwiękoszczelne ściany i boczne wejście zabezpieczone systemem, który sam opracował. Wciąż zdarzało mu się z nich korzystać, głównie dlatego, że były bogato wyposażone i zawsze gotowe na jego przyjazd. Kiedyś jednak wykorzystywał je wyłącznie po to, by ukrywać przed mediami swoje seksualne podboje.

A teraz? Kurwa mać. Teraz ściągnął do jednego z nich pierdolonego Kapitana Amerykę.


	2. Chapter 2

„Musisz ograniczyć przeklinanie” – ostrzegł się, robiąc listę wszystkiego, co musiał przygotować przed spotkaniem. „Głupio byłoby zacząć rozmowę po tylu miesiącach rozłąki od kłótni o wulgaryzmy”.

Czy będą go obchodziły postępy poczynione w kwestii Avengers? Będą, oczywiście, że będą. Czy mógł mu o tym powiedzieć? Nie, zdecydowanie nie powinien tego robić. Ale z drugiej strony, jeśli naprawdę chciał dać im jeszcze jedną szansę, może powinien jednak powiedzieć wszystko?

Może tego właśnie potrzebował?

Niepewnie spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Miał czerwone, podkrążone oczy. Dłonie drżały mu w jakichś dziwnych nerwowych tikach. Włosy nie błyszczały już jak niegdyś. Policzki zapadły się z niedożywienia. Odetchnął głęboko. Myślał, że gdy już zrzuci całą odpowiedzialność zarządzania grupą superbohaterów na generała Rossa, poczuje się lepiej. Ale wcale się tak nie stało.

Kurwa mać. To nie było wsparcie, którego potrzebował.

Potrzebował ramienia, w które mógłby się wypłakać, uszu, do których mógłby szeptać prawdę o swoich lękach, oczu, które przejrzałyby go na wylot i zachwyciły się tym, co zobaczyły, ust, które powtarzałyby „wydaj rozkaz, a ja go wykonam” za każdym razem, gdy tylko by tego zapragnął.

– Jesteś Tonym Starkiem, miliarderem, geniuszem i filantropem. Jesteś Iron Manem, przywódcą Avengers – mamrotał do odbicia, które wcale nie wydawało się takie pewne prawdziwości tych stwierdzeń. „Jesteś dzieckiem, które rozpaczliwie pragnie, by Kapitan Ameryka poklepał je po głowie i powiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Jesteś rozpieszczonym bachorem, który wszystko spieprzył, bo wolał się schować, zamiast zrobić to, co trzeba było” – syczał w jego myślach pogardliwy głos, który czasami brzmiał jak Howard.

To nie miało sensu. Cały dzień chodził jak struty, bo potrafił skupić się tylko na tym, że to już dzisiaj. Dlatego właśnie rzucił wszystko o przyjechał do hotelu trzy godziny przed wyznaczonym spotkaniem.

Tylko po to, by zadręczać się jeszcze bardziej.

– Wybaczy mi – zaklinał rzeczywistość. – Musi mi wybaczyć.

„Nie zrobiłeś nic złego” – prychnęła urażona duma, choć każda komórka ciała Tony'ego krzyczała, że to nieprawda. Popełnił zasadniczy błąd, ale nie w decyzji, którą podjął, tylko w sposobie, w jaki o wszystkim zadecydował. Bo do tego się to przecież sprowadzało – zadecydował o wszystkim zupełnie sam. Owszem, myślał, że tak będzie lepiej. Przede wszystkim chciał innym zaoszczędzić bólu, który towarzyszył rozważaniu każdego za i przeciw. Sam ledwie dał radę to wytrzymać i serce krajało mu się, gdy tylko...

– Dość – rozkazał sobie, po czym zrzucił marynarkę, która nagle zrobiła się jakby za ciasna. Wprawdzie brał prysznic przed wyjściem, ale nieoczekiwanie poczuł nieodpartą potrzebę, by przypomnieć sobie, jak wyposażona była jego specjalna hotelowa łazienka. Czy dobrze pamiętał, że kazał tu zamontować wannę z hydromasażem?

Nie zastanawiał się ani chwili dłużej. Cholera! Trzy godziny! Trzy godziny bez telefonów, bez spotkań, bez Rossa – tylko on i pachnąca piana. Może jakimś cudem choć na chwilę uda mu się zapomnieć o tych niebieskich oczach, które wpatrywały się w niego z wyrzutem niemal w każdym wspomnieniu tamtego dnia, gdy wszystko tak kurewsko spieprzył.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony był absolutnie pewien, że nie przekroczył tych trzech godzin. Nie dlatego, że nie miał na to ochoty. Chodziło wyłącznie o to, że po godzinie skóra na palcach zmarszczyła mu się tak bardzo, że prawie stracił w niej czucie. Ryzyko, że zostałoby mu to na stałe, kazało opuścić wannę w trybie natychmiastowym i tak też uczynił. Nie do końca wiedział, czy coś podobnego jak utrata czucia przez zbyt długie siedzenie w wodzie było w ogóle możliwe, ale bardzo lubił swoje palce i nie zamierzał się z nimi rozstawać.

Jego strach przed utratą narzędzi pracy spowodował, że ubrany w jedwabny szlafrok i obłoki pary wypadł do obszernej sypialni, w której – kurwa mać – czekał już Steve.

Absurd sytuacji zdecydowanie potęgował fakt, że z rozkosznego zadbanego żołnierzyka nie zostało już nic. Rogers był zarośnięty, zmęczony i najwyraźniej dość dotkliwie poturbowany. „Dobrze się czujesz?” albo „Potrzebujesz jakichś leków?” cisnęło się Tony'emu na usta. Zamiast tego jednak warknął:

– Nie byłem przygotowany na to, że już tu będziesz.

Miał ochotę zdzielić się w twarz. Steve spojrzał na niego smętnie, nie było to jednak spojrzenie zbitego szczeniaczka, za które kiedyś tak bardzo go nienawidził (i tak bardzo kochał). Teraz patrzył jak zaszczute zwierzę, wygłodniałe, zranione i gotowe rzucić się Tony'emu do gardła, gdyby tylko spróbował czegoś mocniejszego niż opryskliwe komentarze.

– Coś mi wypadło.

– I dlatego przyszedłeś wcześniej?

– Nie miałem co ze sobą zrobić – dokładnie tak samo jak Stark – i na niczym nie mogłem się skupić – dokładnie tak samo jak Stark – więc postanowiłem, że przyjdę wcześniej i po prostu na ciebie poczekam – no cóż.

Dlaczego musiał patrzeć na Tony'ego tak wygłodniałym, tak wytęsknionym wzrokiem? „Nie pomyślałeś, żeby zająć się Barnesem?” chciał zapytać, powstrzymał się jednak. „I pomyślałeś, żeby przyjść do mnie?” chciał zapytać zaraz po tym, ale również ugryzł się w język. Był jednocześnie wściekły i na swój sposób wzruszony, a podobne mieszanki w jego wypadku nigdy nie prowadziły do niczego dobrego.

– Jesteś strasznie brudny – bąknął, po raz kolejny potwierdzając teorię, że Tony Stark paskudnie radzi sobie z emocjami. – Może chcesz... – bezładnie wskazał na drzwi łazienki.

Steve otworzył usta, najwyraźniej zamierzając odpowiedzieć, coś go jednak powstrzymało, bo zacisnął wargi i tylko skinął głową. W tym pozornie prostym ruchu było coś ostatecznego, niemal groźnego i Tony poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy. Znów powiedział coś złego? Ledwie zaczęli to pieprzone spotkanie, a on już coś...?

– Zamówię jedzenie – wymamrotał niepewnie, na co Steve chyba się uśmiechnął. Tony nie mógł jednak mieć co do tego żadnej pewności, bo już chwilę później Rogers zniknął w łazience.

Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w drzwi i słuchał jak zaczarowany kojącego szumu wody, rozkoszując się jednocześnie świadomością, że Steve był na wyciągnięcie ręki. „I co z tego, skoro i tak nie pozwoli ci się dotknąć?” – zakpił ponownie ten wstrętny głos. „Prędzej ci rękę odgryzie, niż pozwoli...”

Tony sięgnął po słuchawkę i skontaktował się z obsługą hotelu. Właściwie nie był głodny, ale odgłosy dobiegające z łazienki rozkojarzyły go tak bardzo, że zamówił wszystkiego po trochu i z dużą ilością kawy do kompletu. Miał nadzieję, że Steve znajdzie w tym miszmaszu coś, co będzie mu chociaż odrobinę smakowało, choć Tony podejrzewał, że nie obędzie się bez kręcenia nosem na posiłek ze zdecydowanie zbyt ekskluzywnej restauracji.


	4. Chapter 4

Umyty wyglądał o niebo lepiej, nadal jednak sprawiał wrażenie śmiertelnie wykończonego. Teraz zabolało to Tony'ego znacznie bardziej, bo po raz kolejny uświadomił sobie, jak młody w rzeczywistości był Steve Rogers. Swoją drogą, było to całkiem zabawne. Niemal do dwunastego roku życia marzył o tym, by wspaniały i potężny Kapitan Ameryka przybył i wybawił go z opresji, jaką była jego codzienna egzystencja. Gdzieś pomiędzy przejęciem Stark Industries a zostaniem Iron Manem zupełnie porzucił te myśli, uznając je za skrajnie idiotyczne. Teraz okazało się, że los jednak miał poczucie humoru – bo to Steve był dzieckiem, które potrzebowało wsparcia, a Tony nie tylko nie potrafił go ocalić, ale i sam naraził go na niebezpieczeństwo.

Jakby tego było mało, jedyne, o co potrafił teraz zapytać, to:

– Chcesz coś zjeść?

Brawo, Stark. Gratulacje. Nic lepszego nie mogłeś...

– Tak, dziękuję. Umieram z głodu – odparł Steve, przerywając gonitwę jego myśli. Bardzo możliwe, że nawet się uśmiechnął, ale przez ten cholerny zarost ciężko to było ocenić.

– Masz absolutny zakaz umierania – rzucił Tony. Z niekłamanym zachwytem patrzył, jak Rogers macza paszteciki z mięsem w gęstym sosie grzybowym i pochłania jednego po drugim. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, jak ckliwe było to, co właśnie powiedział. – Gdybyś teraz umarł, nikt by nie uwierzył, że nie mam z tym nic wspólnego.

Cudownie. Tym razem zabrzmiał jak skończony dupek. Nie ważne, co mówił, było tylko gorzej i gorzej.

– Nikt by w coś podobnego nie uwierzył.

– Jesteś pewien? Bo czasem naprawdę mam na to ochotę. – O. Właśnie o to chodziło. Czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby po prostu się zamknął?

Rogers spojrzał na niego tęsknie i z wyrzutem, co dodatkowo podrażniło ranę, którą zostawiły na jego duszy wszystkie ich kłótnie.

– Nadal?

– Dziwisz się?

– Nie. – Odwrócił wzrok i światło padło na jego oczy pod takim kątem, że sprawiał wrażenie bliskiego płaczu. – Na twoim miejscu pewnie myślałbym o tym samym.

Dlaczego musiał być jednocześnie tak zraniony i współczujący? I jeszcze ta jego pieprzona zaciśnięta szczęka, po której od razu było widać, że chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, że cisnął mu się na usta jakiś od dawna skrywany sekret. Ale nie zamierzał przecież się zdradzić, nie. Nie przed Tonym. Nigdy nie przed Tonym.

– A nie myślisz? – prychnął Stark.

– Nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził.

– Już to zrobiłeś.

– Tony, ja...

– Zamknij się, Rogers. Dobrze wiesz, co się stało. Twoje puste słowa nic nie zmienią.

Wykonał polecenie niczym przykładny żołnierz. Bez słowa sięgnął po dzbanek z kawą i nalał sobie trochę do jednego z kubków. Nie byłoby w tym zupełnie nic dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że zaraz potem chwycił za słoiczek z miodem i mleko. Dla kogoś innego gest ten zapewne zupełnie nic by nie znaczył. Dla Tony'ego była to kolejna szpilka wbita prosto w serce.

– Myślałem, że wolisz czarną.

Zawsze pił czarną. Zawsze. Przy żadnym wspólnym śniadaniu nie zdarzyło mu się nawet sięgnąć po cukier. A teraz? O dziwo, Steve uśmiechnął się i to w ten obrzydliwie nostalgiczny sposób, co robił zawsze, gdy wspominał przeszłość, do której Tony nie miał dostępu. Czyżby właśnie zamierzał...?

– Gdy byłem dzieckiem, nie było mnie stać na słodycze. Nawet cukier nie mogłem sobie pozwolić – zaczął powoli Rogers, mieszając łyżeczką kawę i uważnie wpatrując się w wir powstający w kubku. – Kiedy nadeszła wojna, kupienie czegokolwiek słodkiego graniczyło z cudem. Potem... Gdy się obudziłem, wyszedłem z założenia, że nie powinienem pozwalać sobie na podobne rzeczy. Że Kapitan Ameryka nie powinien mieć żadnych słabości. Rozpaczliwie próbowałem dorosnąć do legendy, którą wokół mnie zbudowano, ale...

– Ale? – ponaglił go Tony, gdy ciąg dalszy nie chciał nadejść. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że pochylił się w fotelu, by nie uronić ani jednego słowa. Już dawno zrozumiał, że zupełnie nie obchodzi go ta historyczna wydmuszka, idiotycznie uśmiechnięty przebieraniec z kart dodawanych gratis do kukurydzianych płatków.

– Ale okazało się, że Steve Rogers naprawdę lubi słodycze. Przesłodzoną kawę. Donuty z nadzieniem i grubą warstwą lukru. I posypką.

– Nie ma w tym nic złego.

– Na pewno? Dlaczego zatem patrzyłeś z takim wyrzutem, gdy sięgnąłem po miód?

– Bo nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś słodził. To wszystko.


	5. Chapter 5

Tym razem uśmiechu Steve'a nie zdołał ukryć nawet jego zarost. Nie był to jeden z tych szerokich uśmiechów, które czasem posyłał Samowi czy Natashy. Nie był to również jeden z tych protekcjonalnych uśmiechów, które pojawiały się na jego twarzy, gdy patrzył na poczynania drużyny w czasie wolnym. Niewątpliwie jednak był to jednak uśmiech, który cudownie złagodził zadane chwilę później pytanie.

– Po co mnie wezwałeś?

– Chciałem ci dać jeszcze jedną szansę.

– To brzmi tak, jakbym tylko ja zawinił.

Uśmiech przepadł, zastąpiony przez mieszaninę gniewu i rozgoryczenia. Tony nie spodziewał się, że aż tak go to rozwścieczy. Czego właściwie Rogers od niego oczekiwał? Że wyprze się sensowności swoich decyzji?

– Nie spodziewałeś się chyba, że padnę przed tobą na kolana i zacznę błagać o wybaczenie.

– Nie, po tobie? Nigdy.

To zabolało. Kurewsko zabolało. Nie tylko same słowa, ale i fakt, że Steve w gruncie rzeczy miał rację. Tony nie zamierzał przepraszać. Podobny pomysł wprawdzie przemknął mu kilka razy przez głowę, zawsze jednak opędzał się od niego, wiedząc doskonale, że nic podobnego nie przejdzie mu przez gardło. Słowa w podobnych sytuacjach nigdy nie były jego mocną stroną, dlatego przezornie ugryzł się w język, bo mógłby znów powiedzieć coś, co jeszcze bardziej ich poróżni.

Szkoda tylko, że to uruchomiło odruch, którego zupełnie się po sobie nie spodziewał. Jednym, prostym, kurewsko precyzyjnie wymierzonym ciosem podbił Rogersowi oko. Tony nie miał pojęcia, co go bardziej zaskoczyło: to, że zdobył się na tak drastyczny ruch, czy może to, że Steve nawet nie próbował się zasłonić. Kurwa mać, po prostu siedział i czekał na cios, choć z jego sprawnością fizyczną nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, aby oszczędził sobie bólu. Chyba, że ciosy Tony'ego nie były na tyle mocne, by go zranić.

A może po prostu uznał, że sobie na to zasłużył?

Bez względu na przyczynę, ta jego bierność tylko dodatkowo rozwścieczyła Starka. Adrenalina eksplodowała do jego układu krwionośnego, uwalniając język spod hamującego działania sumienia.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Nigdy nie spodziewałeś się po mnie niczego dobrego, prawda?

– Wiesz dobrze, że to wcale nie tak. – Mógłby się przynajmniej ruszyć, sięgnąć do tego swojego paskudnie doskonałego oka, zrobić cokolwiek. Ale nie, po prostu siedział i patrzył na Tony'ego, jakby nie wątpił w ani jedno swoje słowo.

– Nie, nie wiem – syknął. Miał wrażenie, że gdzieś w jego ciele odkręcono magiczny zawór i teraz wylewała się z niego cała żółć, nagromadzona przez lata gorycz. To wszystko, co zalegało w jego żyłach już od najmłodszych lat, gdy na każdym kroku ojciec wypominał mu, jakim był rozczarowaniem. Wiedział, że za większość tego syfu nie mógł winić Steve'a, ale wolał zrzucić to na kogokolwiek, niż dalej walczyć sam. – Myślisz, że nie widzę, jak na mnie patrzysz? Tego twojego wiecznego niezadowolenia?

– Tony... – Wylewanie żalu na Steve'a miało jedną zaletę. Widział ją jak na tacy, to niewinne, niemal błagalne spojrzenie, w którym kryła się obietnica wybaczenia. Tyle razy już korzystał z tej szansy, że ten kolejny raz na pewno nie zaszkodzi. Przeciwnie, mógł pomóc połatać to, co się między nimi rozpadło.

– Jakby samo przebywanie w mojej obecności było dla ciebie karą.

– To nie tak.

– Nie? Doprawdy? Jakoś nigdy nie zauważyłem, żebyś kiedykolwiek docenił...

– Nigdy nikogo nie ceniłem bardziej niż ciebie.

– I właśnie dlatego próbowałeś mnie zabić? Dlatego mnie okłamywałeś? Dlatego postanowiłeś mnie porzucić?

– Nie zostawiłeś mi wyboru. – Gdy próbował hamować gniew, zaciskał usta i odrobinę wypychał dolną szczękę. To była mina gościa, który walczył z szaleńcem gorszym od Hitlra. A teraz wymierzył ją prosto w Tony'ego.

– Ja nie zostawiłem ci wyboru? Oczywiście, bo ty zostawiłeś mi tyle możliwości!

– Nawet nie chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać.

– Nie chciałeś słuchać!

– Słuchać czego? Twoich poleceń?

– Myślałem, że jesteśmy rodziną. – Jego słowa były jak chirurgiczny skalpel, ostre, precyzyjne, wycelowane w miejsca, które bolały najbardziej. Było to na swój sposób oczyszczające.

– Najwyraźniej wszyscy byliśmy w błędzie.


	6. Chapter 6

Wcale tak nie uważał. Przeciwnie, również w jego oczach Avengers bardziej niż zespołem do zadań specjalnych, stało się substytutem rodziny dla wszystkich tych, którzy nie pasowali nigdzie indziej. Właśnie dlatego cierpiał niemiłosiernie w każdej chwili, gdy nie było ich na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Dlatego nie zdziwił się, gdy Steve jednym wprawnym ruchem chwycił go za kołnierzyk, poderwał do góry, a potem zdzielił w twarz, ciskając jednocześnie na łóżko. Nie zasłużył sobie na to miękkie lądowanie. Steve powinien rzucić nim o ziemię, poturbować tak, aby Tony nie mógł powiedzieć już nic, co mogłoby zranić ich obu. A jednak tego nie zrobił.

Stał teraz nad Starkiem, dysząc jak rozwścieczone zwierzę i celując w niego tą swoją idealnie kanciastą wysuniętą szczęką. Milczał, co Tony postanowił wziąć za dobrą kartę. Mógł przecież powiedzieć tak wiele! Znał tysiące słów, które znów przyniosłyby ból nieporównanie gorszy, niż ten cios, w który ewidentnie nawet nie próbował włożyć siły. Stark nie zamierzał czekać na rozwój sytuacji w tej idiotycznej pozycji – rozłożony przed Rogersem i podatny na kolejne uderzenia. Przesunął się ostrożnie, po czym zamarł gwałtownie. Nie. To nie mogło się dziać naprawdę. Nie w takiej sytuacji. Z trudem powstrzymał się, by nie odrywać wzroku od twarzy Rogersa. Nie musiał przecież; doskonale wiedział, co działo się z jego ciałem.

Cóż. On wiedział. Steve nie.

– Coś nie tak, Stark? – Biedactwo, tak bardzo starał się brzmieć groźnie, ale ewidentnie zaniepokoiło go zachowanie Tony'ego. Może jeśli Tony nie będzie się ruszał to...

Oczywiście, że nawet to nie mogło pójść zgodnie z jego planem. Rogers natychmiast zrozumiał, że Stark próbował ukryć przed nim jakiś swój słaby punkt, dlatego – całkiem logicznie – musiał wziąć pod uwagę, że jednak skrzywdził go bardziej, niż zamierzał. Niepewnie przemknął wzrokiem po ciele Tony'ego i błyskawicznie zrozumiał, w czym tkwił problem. Nie było opcji, aby to przeoczył, a i sam nie zdołał ukryć, że zobaczył to, co zobaczył, bo momentalnie poczerwieniał na twarzy. Ukrywanie zażenowania spowodowanego erotyzmem nigdy nie szło mu specjalnie dobrze.

Stark natomiast zazwyczaj uwielbiał napawać się tym zażenowaniem. Zupełnie nie rozumiał, dlaczego akurat tym razem chciał Rogersowi odpuścić. Czyżby postanowienie, że spróbuje być dla niego miły, jednak działało?

– Słuchaj, Steve... – zaczął, uśmiechając się nerwowo.

– Nie.

– Co?

– Zamknij się. Choć raz siedź cicho, kiedy cię o to proszę.

– Może jestem w błędzie, ale to chyba nie była proś...

Nie dokończył, bo w jednej chwili Steve znalazł się na nim. Nie, nie metaforycznie. Jego dłonie wbiły się w materac pod oby stronach głowy Tony'ego, a kolano wsunęło niebezpiecznie wysoko pomiędzy jego kolana. Biedactwo, wyglądał na przerażonego tym, co właśnie zrobił, i chyba tylko dlatego Tony go nie odepchnął. W jego mózgu, pracującym teraz zdecydowanie zbyt wolno, toczyła się zacięta walka pomiędzy chęcią odwrócenia wzroku albo zamknięcia oczu, a pragnieniem patrzenia na wewnętrzną walkę, podobną zapewne do jego własnej, której przebieg odbijał się na twarzy Rogersa.

Dopiero z tej odległości mógł w pełni ocenić ogrom szkód, jakie poczynił na ciele i duszy tego biednego człowieka, który przecież nigdy źle mu nie życzył.

„Chciał cię zabić!”

Nie.

„Chciał tego! Nie możesz o tym zapomnieć!”

Mógł. A przynajmniej chciał. Powoli, bardzo ostrożnie, tak, by go nie spłoszyć, przesunął się, przybierając bardziej otwartą pozycję. Nie musiał tego dodatkowo tłumaczyć. Rogers przysunął się do niego jeszcze bliżej, a potem...

Tony miał kiedyś teorię, że ludzie powinni się dobierać na zasadzie czysto cielesnej kompatybilności. Co z tego, że się z kimś miło rozmawia, skoro chodziło też (a czasem przede wszystkim) o komfort dzielenia z kimś łóżka? Potem poznał Pepper i doszedł do wniosku, że musiał być idiotą, kiedy to wymyślał. A teraz milimetr po milimetrze Steve dopasowywał się do niego i pomimo absurdalności całej tej sytuacji, Tony nie mógł opędzić się od myśli, że Steve był jednym z brakujących elementów układanki, jaką było jego życie. Zupełnie jakby byli jakimiś koszmarnie popieprzonymi puzzlami.

Fakt, że ciało Rogersa również zareagowało podnieceniem na ich nieoczekiwaną bliskość, tylko potwierdzał tę teorię.

– No, no, no. To bardzo ciekawe – szepnął Tony, śmiejąc się przy tym ochryple.

– Miałeś się zamknąć.

– Zmuś mnie.

W tym stanie Rogersa nie trzeba było dodatkowo zachęcać. Cóż, zawsze istniało ryzyko, że jednak postanowi Tony'ego udusić, ale w tych okolicznościach było to zdecydowanie mniej prawdopodobne. Nie, zdecydowanie bardziej miał ochotę na całowanie. A i Tony nie miał nic przeciwko temu.

Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu podejrzewał, że usta Rogersa będą spierzchnięte i chropowate. Może to przez brodę? Zupełnie nie spodziewał się, że będą tak wstrętnie miękkie i zachłanne. Dawały mu dokładnie to, czego najbardziej potrzebował – słodycz i zapomnienie. Chciał się w nich zatracić, rozpłynąć pod wpływem ich pieszczot, rozpaczliwie błagać o więcej.

Nic nie musiał mówić. W jakiś magiczny sposób Steve doskonale odgadywał jego pragnienia i reagował na nie, zanim Tony zdołał do końca sformułować w myślach kolejną zachciankę. Jedyne, co mu nie pasowało, to zderzenie tego rozpalonego, zarośniętego i wciąż pachnącego płynem do kąpieli mężczyzny z Kapitanem Ameryką. „Okazuje się, że Steve Robers lubi nie tylko słodycze” – zaśmiał się w myślach, pozwalając porwać się temu wirowi szaleństwa. Nie obchodziło go, gdzie skończy. Liczył się tylko fakt, że było mu dobrze i z każdą chwilą zdawało się coraz lepiej.


	7. Chapter 7

Przebudzenie przyszło cudownie powoli, dokładnie tak, jak Tony lubił najbardziej. Było mu miękko, ciepło i na swój sposób mokro. Tak czuł się tylko rano po dobrym seksie – i tylko wtedy, gdy zarówno on, jak i ta druga osoba, postanowili zostać w łóżku.

W tym momencie bańka nieświadomości pękła i Tony przypomniał sobie, kogo tym razem zdołał skłonić do współżycia. Miał ochotę czym prędzej wygrzebać się z pościeli i zacząć demolować hotelowy pokój, obrzucając przy tym wyzwiskami meble, które mimowolnie stały się świadkami jego upadku. Bo czy mógł myśleć o tym inaczej?

Oczywiście, że mógł. Mógł po prostu poddać się temu słodkiemu uczuciu, przylgnąć jeszcze szczelniej do znajdującego się za jego plecami ciała, ostrożnie chwycić dłoń opartą na jego ramieniu i...

Nie. Przecież był Tonym Starkiem. W jego przypadku nic nie mogło być ani proste, ani przyjemne. Nie było takiej możliwości, aby Steve zaakceptował to, co się stało, i pozwolił im zachować choć posmak wspomnień wspólnej nocy.

– Tony?

Cholera jasna, nie spał. Kiedy się obudził? Dlaczego został? Mógł przecież uciec. To byłoby bardziej logiczne, niż zostawanie z Tonym. Stark westchnął cicho i zamarł w oczekiwaniu na nieunikniony zawód. Zupełnie nie spodziewał się tego, że Steve przyciągnie go do siebie i przytuli jeszcze ciaśniej. Czuł przyspieszone bicie jego serca i nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że Steve był równie przerażony, co on sam.

Znów nawiedziła go myśl, że Steve jest tylko dzieckiem, rozpaczliwie potrzebującym jego opieki.

– Hej, mały – szepnął ochryple, zaskakując tym samego siebie. Przez chwilę potrafił skupić się tylko na tym, że drżą mu dłonie. Potem uświadomił sobie, że Steve również drży.

– Bałem się, że sobie pójdziesz – wymamrotał mu prosto na ucho.

– Po tym, co robiliśmy? Mam wątpliwości, czy w ogóle jestem w stanie wstać.

– Przepraszam.

– Nie przepraszaj. Sam tego chciałem.

– Ale znów cię skrzywdziłem.

– Bez przesady.

– Jesteś pewien?

Ostrożnie, bardzo powoli, Tony podniósł się i obrócił tak, aby móc spojrzeć na Steve'a, który grzecznie robił za jego dużą łyżeczkę. Wyglądał koszmarnie. Jego włosy, już nie tak złote jak niegdyś, teraz pociemniały jeszcze bardziej i pozlepiały się od potu. Oczy miał przekrwione i podkrążone. Czy spał choć przez chwilę? I jeszcze to przyspieszone bicie serca! Co takiego mogło doprowadzić go do podobnego stanu? Strach, zmartwienie, wyrzuty sumienia?

Ta przerażająca bezradność, która malowała się na twarzy Rogersa, sprawiła, że Stark nie zdołał mu się oprzeć. Przesunął się jeszcze odrobinę i pochylił nad tym biednym, udręczonym żołnierzykiem, by pocałować go najdelikatniej, jak tylko potrafił.

– Nie zostawiaj mnie. Nigdy więcej – szepnął, gdy ich usta wciąż jeszcze były złączone.

– Wiesz doskonale, że to nie jest takie proste. – Rogers nawet nie próbował ukrywać tego, jak trudno przychodziło mu znajdowanie kolejnych słów. Nie pozwolił jednak Tony'emu odsunąć się nawet na milimetr. Delikatnie otoczył go ramieniem i przytrzymał przy sobie tak, by ich ciała nadal stanowiły bezładną, spoconą plątaninę.

– Gdybyś naprawdę tego chciał...

– Niczego nie pragnę bardziej. Ale w tych okolicznościach to nie będzie ani rozsądne, ani bezpieczne.

– Boisz się?

– Tak. O ciebie.

– O mnie? – Serce Tony'ego wykonało serię radosnych podrygów. Czy odbiło się to w jakiś sposób na tego twarzy? Jeśli tak, Steve nie zrobił nic, co zasugerowałoby, że to zauważył.

– A nie powinienem? – Rogers uśmiechnął się i Tony omal nie jęknął z bólu. Jakim cudem jego uśmiech był jednocześnie smutny i pokrzepiający? – Spoczywa na tobie ogromna odpowiedzialność, a ja... Byłbym dla ciebie tylko balastem, jeśli nie zagrożeniem.

– Chcesz zrobić to jeszcze raz?

– Słucham?

– Wspomniałeś o zagrożeniu, więc pomyślałem...

– Chodziło mi raczej o konsekwencje polityczno-dyplomatyczne. Bo chyba o tym mieliśmy porozmawiać.

– A chcesz o tym rozmawiać? – Odsunął się tak, aby móc obserwować emocje lśniące w oczach Rogersa. Biedny Kapitan, starał się, ale szło mu to bardzo marnie. Tony nie miał najmniejszego problemu z odszyfrowaniem, na co obaj mieli właśnie ochotę.

– Obawiam się, że gdy tylko zaczniemy, znów będziemy się kłócić.

– Więc w ogóle nie zaczynajmy. Jest przecież tyle przyjemnych rzeczy, które możemy robić zamiast tego.

Spojrzenie Steve'a mówiło jasno „próbowałem być dorosły i odpowiedzialny, ale znów mi nie wyszło”. Nie wydawał się tym jednak specjalnie rozczarowany. Przeciwnie, całkiem ochoczo poderwał się i przyciągnął do siebie Tony'ego, by znów pomóc mu zatracić się w pocałunkach słodszych niż miód, który tak szczodrze wlewał do czarnej jak noc kawy.


	8. Chapter 8

Zasłony skutecznie odgradzały ich od zewnętrznego świata, uniemożliwiając również określenie, która właściwie była godzina i jaki dzień. Niespecjalnie to Tony'ego obchodziło, po prostu gdzieś w tle kołatała się myśl, że dobrze byłoby to ustalić. Ostrożnie przetarł oczy i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Steve'a. Ten, czując jego ruch, oderwał dłoń, której palcami przeczesywał włosy Tony'ego.

– Nie przestawaj – poprosił Stark, boleśnie świadomy, że ich czas na dziecinne igraszki dobiegał końca. Choć ewidentnie obaj chcieli, aby było inaczej, nie mieli do swojej dyspozycji wieczności. A jeśli już musieli rozmawiać o poważnych sprawach, Tony zdecydowanie potrzebował jakiegoś konkretnego potwierdzenia, że byli w stanie rozmawiać ze sobą jak dorośli ludzie. Dłoń Steve'a wpleciona w jego włosy była właśnie takim potwierdzeniem, skupił więc na niej całą swoją uwagę, gdy odchrząknął i zaczął powoli: – Słuchaj, od dawna nie daje mi to spokoju...

– Tak? – Steve zamarł. Najwyraźniej również zrozumiał, że nie mogli dłużej odwlekać nieuniknionego.

– Dlaczego nie chciałeś podpisać porozumienia? Przecież to było jedyne logiczne wyjście z sytuacji. Sami nie dalibyśmy sobie rady. Ludzie już zaczęli dostrzegać w nas źródło wszelkich problemów. Trzeba było to jak najszybciej uciąć, a ugoda z Rossem dawała nam właśnie taką możliwość.

– Odpowiadałem na to pytanie już wielokrotnie, Tony. Nie mogłem tego podpisać. Po prostu nie mogłem.

– Jasne. Ale wciąż nie powiedziałeś mi dlaczego.

No i pięknie. Tak właśnie kończą się marzenia o sielance: trudnymi pytaniami i gniewnymi spojrzeniami. Steve wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i zacisnął zęby tak, że jego żuchwa znów wysunęła się ostrzegawczo. Jego milczenie trwało tak długo, że Tony pogodził się już z myślą, że nie usłyszy odpowiedzi. Dlatego właśnie omal nie podskoczył, gdy Steve zaczął mówić.

– Wciąż nie do końca rozumiem, jak działa ten świat. Tyle się zmieniło... Czasem czuję się niemal równie obcy jak Thor. Czasem jeszcze bardziej, bo wszystko wydaje się takie znajome, ale tak naprawdę nie jest.

– Steve, maleńki, nie możesz mieć do siebie pretensji tylko dlatego, że...

– Nie mogę? Nie, Tony. Muszę. Nie oszukujmy się, tak naprawdę nie mam wyboru. – Zaśmiał się smutno i Stark z trudem powstrzymał się przed przytuleniem go z całych sił. Wreszcie zamierzał wyrzucić z siebie to, co leżało mu na wątrobie od... chyba od zawsze. Tony bał się mu przerwać w obawie, że Steve znów zamknie się w sobie. – Gdy się obudziłem, byłem zamknięty w czasowej bańce. Powiedzieli mi, że to dla mojego dobra, ale jak mogłem się czuć bezpiecznie ze świadomością, że byli gotowi mnie okłamywać? Wymusiłem na nich obietnicę, że od tej pory będą mi mówić o wszystkim, dopóki nie przyzwyczaję się do... zmian. Ale to też nie wyszło.

– Kłamali dalej? – Tony omal nie zaklął. To było bardzo w stylu TARCZY.

– Żeby tylko. Tydzień później stwierdzili, że idealnie nadaję się do projektu „Avengers”.

– Och. – Cholera jasna. To wszystko tłumaczyło. Jego zachowanie, dziecinną niepewność połączoną z irytującą butą. Po prostu chciał do nich pasować, gdziekolwiek przynależeć i czuć się bezpiecznie. A Tony był jednym z tych, który mu to utrudniał. Kurwa mać. Przypomniał sobie ulgę malującą się na jego twarzy, gdy dotarło do niego, że Tony naprawdę przeżył swój brawurowy wyczyn z atomówką. Czy myśl, że mógłby ich stracić była dla niego aż tak koszmarna? Cholera, oczywiście, że była. – Mogłeś mi o tym powiedzieć. Nie byłbym takim dupkiem.

Znów się zaśmiał i tym razem sam przyciągnął do siebie Tony'ego, tylko po to, by schować twarz w zagłębieniu między jego szyją a ramieniem.

– Bałem się, Tony. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się bałem.

– Czego, maleńki?

– Że jestem za słaby. Że będę dla was jedynie obciążeniem. Że nie zdołam was ochronić.

– Steve, głuptasie, nikogo z nas nie musisz chronić. Damy sobie radę. Dlaczego mielibyśmy nie dać?

– Spójrz tylko na nas. To niby jest dawanie sobie rady? Nie, Tony. Wciąż jesteśmy bombą zegarową i zawsze nią będziemy.

– Nie wiem, jak wygląda twoje doświadczenie w tej kwestii, ale dla mnie „tykająca bomba” to jedyny znany synonim słowa „rodzina”.


	9. Chapter 9

– Nie wiem, jak wygląda twoje doświadczenie w tej kwestii, ale dla mnie „tykająca bomba” to jedyny znany synonim słowa „rodzina”. – Tony poczuł ulgę, gdy Steve zaśmiał się na ten mało wybredny żart. Cóż, żart, który był najszczerszą prawdą, i jeśli Steve rzeczywiście znał Howarda Starka tak dobrze, jak zwykło się to przedstawiać, powinien o tym doskonale wiedzieć. To nie był jednak najlepszy moment, by zaczynać ten temat. Nie, kiedy inny wciąż był nieskończony. – Steve, przecież wystarczyłoby, żebyś mi zaufał.

– To nie tobie nie ufałem. Przepraszam, jeśli kiedykolwiek tak pomyślałeś. To Ross i jemu podobni nie wydawali mi się wiarygodni.

– Dlaczego?

– Czy Ross nie miał na pieńku z Bannerem?

– Cóż, tak, ale...

– Dla mnie nie ma „ale”. Jeśli ktoś jest w stanie uznać, że Bruce jest nieobliczalnym potworem, to każde z nas jest kolejne na liście. Nie, Tony. Naprawdę nie mogłem im zaufać. Próbowałem zaufać TARCZY i obaj wiemy, jak to się skończyło.

Tak postawiony problem rzeczywiście prezentował się nieciekawie. Czy mógł mieć do niego pretensje, że swoje uprzedzenia odreagowywał agresją? Ten pozornie znajomy, a zarazem tak obcy świat zwalił się na biednego Kapitana jak lawina na samotnego alpinistę. Tyle trudu włożył w ratowanie ludzkości przed Hydrą tylko po to, by po latach dowiedzieć się, że jedna z jej głów odrosła w samym sercu organizacji założonej przez Howarda i Peggy, maczała palce w praniu mózgu jego najlepszego przyjaciela, którego potem zmusili do zabicia wszystkich, których znał i kochał. A niedługo potem Tony za jego plecami opracował sztuczną inteligencję, która próbowała zniszczyć każdą inteligentną istotę. Tak, niczego bardziej nie potrzebował niż stwierdzenia, że każda ich próba ocalenia świata przyniosła więcej szkód niż zysków, wszyscy widzą w nich potencjalne zagrożenie, a niektórzy spośród tych, których uważał za nową rodzinę, powinni stanąć przed sądem, skończyć w więzieniu albo zostać deportowani.

– Ross nie jest taki zły – zapewnił Tony, choć nie z takim przekonaniem, jak by tego pragnął.

– Skąd wiesz, że czegoś nie ukrywa?

– A ukrywa?

Steve odsunął się od niego tak, by mogli spojrzeć sobie w oczy. Cokolwiek wiedział, wywoływało to u niego wyraźny niepokój. Tony nie wiedział jednak, jak inaczej mu pomóc, niż po prostu poprzez wysłuchanie tego, co chciał powiedzieć. Cholera, sam fakt, że w końcu rozmawiali, przypominał cud i Tony musiałby być skończonym idiotą, żeby na to narzekać.

– Na początku myślałem, że po prostu jestem przewrażliwiony. Czasem... mam takie jakby przeczucia i nie mogę się potem od nich opędzić. Nie dają mi spokoju. Próbowałem sobie wytłumaczyć, że tym razem to zwykłe przewrażliwienie, zmęczenie, czy inny niedobór cukru. Ale potem...

– Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że po prostu nie chcesz mi tego powiedzieć?

– Bo naprawdę wolałbym tego nie robić. Niestety, muszę.

– Byłbym za to bardzo wdzięczny.

Steve uśmiecha się ze zmęczeniem i wygląda to jak kolejna próba ucieczki. W jego spojrzeniu jednak kryło się coś ciepłego, przez co Tony również zaczął się uśmiechać. Na tym nie mogło się skończyć. Nie, gdy ich usta były tak blisko. Zaczęli się rozpaczliwie całować, z niepokojącym poczuciem, że prawda może i nagli, ale na pewno im nie ucieknie. Nie, gdy Steve patrzył na niego z tak rozbrajającym uwielbieniem.


	10. Chapter 10

Ich cudowna izolacja od świata zewnętrznego wymagała licznych wyrzeczeń. Jednym z nich było udawanie, że telefon Tony'ego wcale nie dzwoni co jakiś czas, wcale ich nie ponagla i nie karci. Gdyby mieli na to jakikolwiek wpływ, zrobiliby wszystko, aby absolutnie wyciszyć rzeczywistość, ograniczyć ją i skurczyć do jednego hotelowego pokoju.

– Powinieneś odebrać – szepnął Steve, gdy telefon Tony'ego rozdzwonił się trzeci raz w przeciągu piętnastu minut. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała dokładnie ta niechęć, która powstrzymywała Starka przed stawieniem czoła Pepper (bo nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że to ona).

Wymownie unosząc brew spojrzał na Rogersa i omal się nie roześmiał. Wspaniały Kapitan Ameryka siedział na fotelu z nogami wyciągniętymi daleko przed siebie i głaskał się po brzuchu z wyraźnym zadowoleniem. Wolną dłonią pakował do ust trzeciego donuta. Tony nie miał pojęcia, gdzie on to wszystko mieścił, bo przecież zaledwie kilka chwil wcześniej zjadł zupełnie sam ogromną pizzę z dodatkowym prosciutto, dodatkowymi pomidorami i potrójnym serem. Owszem, zawsze wiedział, że przez przyspieszony metabolizm Steve musiał jeść więcej niż zwykli ludzie. Ale to, czego był świadkiem sugerowało, że Steve po prostu był żarłokiem.

– Niespecjalnie mam na to ochotę. – Westchnął przeciągle, rozkładając się wygodniej na łóżku. Miał stąd doskonały widok na Rogersa i sama myśl, że miałby zmienić pozycję tylko po to, żeby sięgnąć po telefon, wydawała mu się bluźnierstwem.

– Wiesz chociaż kto to?

– Nie – skłamał Tony. – Ale to bez znaczenia.

– Nikt nie będzie cię szukać?

– Wiedzą, gdzie jestem. Wiedzieliby też, gdyby coś mi się stało. – To akurat była prawda. Tony nie ukrywał, że przydałyby mu się wakacje i całkiem otwarcie wyznał, gdzie zamierzał je spędzić. Zupełnie inną kwestią były elementy zbroi na stałe wmontowane w jego ciało i połączone z kilkoma telefonami (w tym telefonem Pepper), co gwarantowało, że gdyby tylko stałaby mu się jakaś krzywda, przyjaciele natychmiast by się o tym dowiedzieli.

– Mimo to powinieneś odebrać.

– Nie mów mi, jak mam żyć.

– Nie bądź bezczelny, młody człowieku.

Tony parsknął śmiechem. Ta niby niewinna sugestia, że Steve czuje się od niego starszy, a w związku z tym również za niego odpowiedzialny. W trudny do wyjaśnienia sposób przywróciło to równowagę do świata Starka, pomogło mu odzyskać stabilność, grunt pod nogami. Uświadomiło mu jednocześnie, jak bardzo tęsknił za tym poczciwym żarłokiem.

Żarłokiem z brodą godną drwala. Cholera, naprawdę mu to przeszkadzało.

– Powinieneś się ogolić.

– Co? Dlaczego?

– Bo nijak nie przypominasz Kapitana Ameryki.

– Taki był mój zamiar.

– Wiem, wiem. Ale to już nie potrzebne.

– Doprawdy?

– Tak. Dość już tego. Domagam się natychmiastowego zwrotu mojego Kapitana. – Szlag, naprawdę to powiedział?

– Twojego Kapitana? – powtórzył Steve z wyraźną fascynacją wpatrując się w Tony'ego.

I tak zabrnął już daleko. Trudno, najwyżej do reszty się zbłaźni.

– Nie miałem okazji ci tego nigdy wcześniej powiedzieć, ale są powody, dla których zacząłem pracować nad ulepszeniem twojej tarczy na długo przed tym, zanim cię poznałem.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie zarywałeś przeze mnie nocy. – Czy Steve miał świadomość, jak dwuznacznie to brzmiało?

– Chyba znów muszę cię rozczarować. Zarwałem i to niejedną. – Niech się teraz domyśla, niech kombinuje.

– A to dlatego, że...? – Skurczybyk. Uwadze Tony'ego nie umknął ten złośliwy błysk w jego spojrzeniu..

– Nie zamierzam ci się spowiadać – prychnął, na co Steve roześmiał się, urzeczony jego dziecinnym zachowaniem.

– Więc nie mów, tylko mi pokaż – wymruczał, po raz kolejny udowadniając, że wcale nie był tak cnotliwym i niedomyślnym głupcem, za którego niektórzy go mieli. Za którego Tony wciąż czasem go uważał.

Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie i wyciągnął do Steve'a dłoń, zapraszając go z powrotem do łóżka. Nie musiał robić nic więcej. Dlaczego wszystko nie mogło być tak proste?


	11. Chapter 11

Nic nie trwa wiecznie. Tony od początku wiedział, że kiedyś nadejdzie ten przeklęty moment i wszystko się skończy. Nie zamierzał się łudzić, że będzie inaczej. Jego jedynym pocieszeniem było to, że wszystko, co stało się za zamkniętymi hotelowymi drzwiami, już na zawsze miało odmienić jego świat. Może nie będą to zmiany gwałtowne, ale z pewnością zabiorą ich, całą zgraję, którą nazywał rodziną, tam, gdzie wreszcie będą szczęśliwi i bezpieczni.

Wreszcie będzie mógł zacząć odbudowywać to, co zostało zburzone.

Wiedział, że teraz mu się uda.

Dlatego właśnie nie bał się wstać bladym świtem i opuścić ich bezpieczną tymczasową kryjówkę, złożywszy jedynie jeden delikatny pocałunek na czole Steve'a. No, zostawił mu jeszcze w łazience maszynkę i piankę do golenia. Miał nadzieję, że przekaz jest wystarczająco jasny.

Sam miał do zrobienia coś, z czym powinien rozprawić się już dawno temu. Kolejny dowód na to, że był skończonym dupkiem.

Kilka godzin później, drżąc z przerażenia i chcąc jak najbardziej odwlec to, co postanowił zrobić.

„Jesteś tym mądrzejszym. To ty musisz wykonać pierwszy krok” – szeptał w nim głos jego matki. Wiedział, że ma rację. Ale z drugiej strony to było takie trudne!

Szaro-srebrny budynek wyglądał bardzo niepozornie, niemal niegroźnie, ale to jakoś nie podnosiło Tony'ego na duchu. Przeciwnie – dodatkowo uświadamiało mu, że nie miał żadnej wymówki, aby się wycofać.

– Tony?

Odwrócił się błyskawicznie i omal nie zaklął na głos stając oko w oko z T'Challą. Tuż za młodym królem Wakandy stała jego jeszcze młodsza siostra, która najwyraźniej doszła do wniosku, że rzucanie Tony'emu wyzywająco-pogardliwych spojrzeń to genialny pomysł.

– Nie spodziewałeś się, że mogę tu przyjść? – zapytał Stark. Nawet nie ukrywał, że było mu z tego powodu żal. Czy naprawdę uważali go za aż takiego dupka? Owszem, dał im ku temu wiele powodów, ale bez przesady!

– Nie, po prostu... – Fakt, że głos T'Challi załamał się, zanim młody król zdołał znaleźć jakieś sensowne wyjaśnienie dla swego zdziwienia, mówił sam za siebie.

– O, jakie to urocze! – zawołała nieoczekiwanie Shuri. – Popatrz! Przyniósł ci prezent i teraz się wstydzi.

– Shuri! – syknął T'Challa z naganą, jednak jego spojrzenie powędrowało dokładnie tam, gdzie wskazywał palec jego siostry. Zmarszczył brwi i jeszcze mniej ufnie przyjrzał się Starkowi.

– W pewnym sensie ma rację – przyznał Tony, siląc się na uśmiech. Wyszło mu to tak koślawo, że na ich miejscu sam by nie uwierzył w swoje szczere zamiary. Mimo to zmusił się, by wziąć głęboki oddech i dodać: – Z tą drobną różnicą, że to nie prezent dla ciebie.

– A dla kogo? – Uśmiech Shuri stał się jeszcze bardziej promienny. Tony wiedział, że młodsza siostra T'Challi mogła się pochwalić niebywałą inteligencją, ale jakoś nie przypuszczał, żeby naprawdę zdołała go przejrzeć. W końcu on sam jeszcze kilka godzin temu nie wiedział, że tu będzie.

– Domyśl się. – Nie widział powodu, żeby nie odpowiedzieć prowokacją na prowokację. – To ciasto ze śliwkami. Masz jakiś pomysł, kto mógłby mieć na nie ochotę?

Shuri zupełnie zdębiała, a T'Challa gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Młody król Wakandy zasępił się i spojrzał na Tony'ego z konsternacją. Przez dłuższą chwilę nikt nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. I staliby tak zapewne aż do zmroku, gdyby Shuri nie zapytała:

– Mam zabrać od razu?

– Najpierw będziemy musieli je zbadać – wymamrotał T'Challa, dziwnie skrępowany. Owszem, może i sugestia, że Tony Stark przesyłał komuś ciasto z arszenikiem nie była specjalnie miła, ale nie oszukujmy się: gdyby dostał ciasteczka od Barnesa, też by je przebadał. A potem pewnie i tak by narzekał, że mu nie smakowały.

– Nie ma sprawy, nie krępujcie się.

– Mamy mu coś jeszcze przekazać? – Sprytna mała. Zadawała doskonałe pytania. Szkoda tylko, że Tony niespecjalnie chciał na nie odpowiadać.

– Nie – odparł po chwili namysłu. – I nie mówicie mu, że to ode mnie.

– No, no, no! – Shuri aż zagwizdała z uznaniem, a T'Challa po raz pierwszy naprawdę się uśmiechnął. – Aż kusi, żeby zapytać, co cię skłoniło do takiej decyzji.

– Nie pytaj. I tak ci nie odpowiem.

– Ha! Zabawny jesteś. – Jej szeroki uśmiech ani trochę mu się nie podobał. – Wcale nie muszę pytać. – To powiedziawszy, dotknęła dwoma palcami swojej szyi i puściła Tony'emu oko.

Cholera. Odruchowo sięgnął dłonią, by zasłonić sugerowane przez księżniczkę miejsce. Było już jednak za późno – wiedział to, gdy tylko zobaczył uśmiech T'Challi, z każdą chwilą coraz szerszy i szerszy. Oczami wyobraźni widział słodką tajemnicę wyciekającą przez zamknięte drzwi hotelowego pokoju. Teraz była wolna i bezczelnie panoszyła się świadoma, że prawda i tak zawsze wyjdzie na jaw.

A fakt, że Tony Stark stał tu z śliwkowym ciastem i doskonale widoczną malinką, był chyba wystarczającym na to dowodem.


End file.
